


Be Good and Get Some Rest

by PeridotWritesFic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Mentions of D/s play, analogical - Freeform, collaring, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotWritesFic/pseuds/PeridotWritesFic
Summary: Logan and Virgil have established a relationship where Logan helps Virgil manage his excessive anxiety. This time, Logan tries something new to calm Virgil down.This fic was created at the request of an anonymous reader.





	Be Good and Get Some Rest

Logan was elbow-deep in filing when he heard a knock on his door.

“Come in.” He called over his shoulder, carefully placing the most recent file of Thomas's world knowledge into its correct place in the cabinet before shutting the drawer.

When his bedroom door didn't immediately burst open to admit a manic Roman or a boisterous Patton Logan abandoned his work and hastened to open the door. It could only be one other side. He opened the door to find Virgil standing in the hallway, his body hunched inwards and his hood up. Logan knew something was up.

Logan reached out and put a hand on Virgil's shoulder, gently leading him into the room. Virgil followed the guidance of Logan's hand automatically.

“Virgil, what can I do for you,” Logan asked as he quietly shut the door behind them.

Virgil shrugged, looking at his feet. Logan noted the absence of his normal purple sneakers, just bare toes sticking out from beneath pajama pants that were a bit too big for him.

“Can you speak,” Logan asked. Virgil sometimes went nonverbal when he was overanxious, which he seemed to be at the moment.

Virgil looked up at Logan and shook his head. He was clearly distressed to a higher degree than normal, but he also looked weary. His eyeshadow was smudged enough to hint at the purplish color of the skin underneath.

Logan carefully lead Virgil over to his bed, sitting him down on the edge, and considered his options. They had tried things in the past that had helped Virgil manage his anxiety. Sometimes being in Logan's room was enough to help clear up his cognitive distortions, but it had never been enough when Virgil went nonverbal. They had done breathing exercises together, stimming, and even some D/s play had seemed to help.

Logan had an idea of something that might help, although he'd been hoping to do it under different circumstances.

“Virgil, I have an idea that might help. The timing is not ideal, but it may prove more efficient in calming you down.”

Logan rested his hands on top of Virgil's and drew soothing circles over the back of his wrists with his thumbs.

“Can you nod for me?”

Virgil nodded.

“Can you shake your head?”

Virgil shook his head.

“Good job Virgil, you're doing great. Just sit here for one moment, I'm going to grab something from my closet and be right back.”

Virgil nodded and Logan let go of his hands. He made sure to stay in Virgil's line of sight the entire time he was away. Virgil had made it clear after the incident in Patton's room he was scared of Logan leaving him again.

Logan returned to Virgil with a small thin box in his hands. Holding the box comfortably in Virgil's view, Logan removed the top and revealed the leather collar inside.

The collar was a simple band of dark blue leather that matched Logan's tie lined with faded purple lambskin similar to the color of Virgil's shirt. The collar was complete with a silver loop at the front and a silver buckle in the back and the entire thing was held together with neat black stitches.

Logan blushed as he explained, “It has come to my attention that our Dominance and submission play has been beneficial for you. A collar like this symbolizes that relationship and the exclusiveness of that relationship. If you would like, I can put this on for you.”

Virgil looked at Logan and nodded, pushing off his hood and waiting with wide eyes as Logan took the collar out of the box and carefully attached it around Virgil's neck.

Virgil relaxed as soon as the collar was on, and Logan eased him back onto the mattress, lying him down.

“Sir?”

Logan looked at Virgil a bit startled. Virgil's speech had never come back so quickly before, but he had a tiny smile on and his arms open. Logan embraced Virgil, stroking his hair as he held him close, leaning over the bed to do so.

“Yes, pet?”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“I'm glad you like it.”

Logan kissed the top of Virgil's head before pulling gently out of their embrace and tucking a blanket around his submissive.

“Now be good and get some rest.”

Virgil nodded and closed his eyes, finally relaxed and secure enough to get the sleep he needed. Logan returned to his filing with a satisfied smile, already planning things they could do together when Virgil woke.

 


End file.
